Forum:So no more modded shield
I say 1-3 weeks before modders are back at it....gearbox only did this to shut up microsoft and the players who would cry like a 13 year old girl who just got dumped. Your thoughts? The modders are the ones that are crying, because it really only effects them. I don't care if people mod, just don't be annoying and try to constantly duel people with those modded items. It gets old fast. And why make a gun thats sole purpose seems to be creating unbearable laaaaaag. To tell the truth modding wasn't bad at all. It helped me out but people who complained should have just mind there own business and paid attention to themselves. I mean if ur gonna complain about lagg and how you want to do it the regular way then play single player. : I thinks its stupid to say that legit players should have to play single player. Modded players should have to play singleplayer. It wasn't the way it the game is meant to be played. When you mod you are hacking and cheating at the game.Lax4life 23:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Well should people be punished for playing the game the way it was meant to be. Also I usually don't have a problem with modded stuff (besides everybody wanting to duel me) but I'll never forget how I was on wave 18 of mad moxxi and a guy joined my game with a modded weapon and froze it... I was so pissed. How can you say modding wasn't bad? Of course it was bad. It was so bad they had to come out with a patch to stop it. If the modders played single player or in private groups no one would be complaining and it wouldn't even be an issue. And like the guy above me said people shouldn't be punished for playing the game the way it was meant to be played. Everyone who wanted to play the regular way was basically forced into only playing single player, and thats never a good idea for a game designed around co-op. Not to mention that everyone who uses modded items suck. Just because modders can't play legit doesn't mean that they have to screw things up for legit players. I laughed after the patch because this kid on my friends list had a whole inventory of modded weapons. It was so damn funny when the patch deleted them all. Then he asked me if I could dupe some of my orange weapons for him. He got to level 50 using only modded items. What a failure. Look I dont care about try hards thinking that there the man for playing "legit" and modders freezing the game ok. The way they could have fixed this is keep the guns but get rid of certain parts of the weapon or tone it down. Or they could just add a option to alow modded weapons in a match online. Not just delete them all because ive played through with out modded guns before (3 times) and with modded guns its fun having a go on your own and then getting a real good modded gun as well just for fun. But I rely want to know will anyone be able to mod again? So I say let this be the end of the modders V "Legit's" Nuka Boi 21:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) If the modder's only motivation is to "have fun" they would have kept their "fun having" in single player. Instead, they wanted to be the man about town and show everyone their wonderful little slices of impotence pie, which obviously ruined on-line play for everyone else, competition wise and lag-wise. This became an issue because a majority of modders just want some attention. And they got it. High five modders! Now go find some other way to bother normal, socially adjusted people trying to enjoy something they like. Or better yet, find something you do like. It'll probably be more enjoyable than ruining something other people like because you aren't good at it, and you won't end up a lonely emo. SkinBasket 23:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) This update seriously pissed me off i realize that some of my weapons might have been modded which would explain why i don't have em BUT i lost some of my legit weapons too including my sledges shotgun and my whittings elephant gun. Seriously WTF! 23:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC)